October scary
by Dinosaur-Fun
Summary: It's October and every year before halloween Savio and I have a contest to see who can scary each other the most. But what happens when Savio goes a little to far.
1. The First Scary

**Guess want month it is… October! So that means candy and Savio getting a sugar rush.**

**Savio: I don't get sugar rushes!**

**Sure…**

**Savio; Its you who gets sugar rushes**

**I do not!**

**Savio: Right..**

Savio snuck back into the Hoboken Zoo. It was dawn; he was only planning to be out of 4 hours after the zoo closed but that plan didn't really work out. Rushing to his habitat before the zookeeper got there he held a bag in his mouth. Luckly none of the animals where awake so no one stopped him.

Smiling he slowed down as he got in his home. But he still had to hide the bag. Pushing a rock aside that hide his home under the zoo, he throw the bag in frist he slithered into the house.

**Savio's POV**

I rushed down the hallway trying not to laugh. I had a great plan! I was going to scary my sister, Dino today! It was getting close to Halloween and each year during October both of us have a contest to see who can scary each other the most. " I'm sooo going to win this year." I whispered to myself.

I was about halfway down the hallway when I saw the lights in my room flicker on. Then off and on again. Then again and again each time getting fast. Slowly I slithered forward, reaching for my baseball bat; I opened my door just a little bit more.

"Hello?" I call in poking my head in. I got not answer but lights trun off. Slowly I slithered in but stopped when I felt something sticky. The lights again to flicker fast again. "I…am … coming.. for you!" I said making our of word for every time the lights turned on. Scared I back up the baseball up above my head.

When I thought nothing else could get worse two human hands reached just under my head, I couldn't scream but I hit the intruder as hard as I could with the bat. The intruder fell backward and I scream racing to the door. But before I could get out I heard the intruder laughing. I knew that laugh, I hear it every October.

" I so got you little bro," said the intruder. "DINO!" I yelled at my older sister as I turned on the lights to find the intruder was not just my sister but also my friends, Hans, Clemson and Blowhole.

**My POV**

"He's here hurry station!" I said running to my brother's room where Clemson, Hans and Blowhole were waiting.

Blowhole put down the fake blood he made in his lab on the floor." That's washable right? I knew I was the cleaning it up and need it to be easy and fast to clean. " Don't worry!" Blowhole said finishing up the last word.

"Why are we doing this again?" Hans asked. I sighed I went over this with them countless time. " Every year Savio have a contest on who can scary the other the most." Hans nodded

"Ok lets do this." I whispered as I got in my hiding spot. The lights flickered each time getting faster and faster. Savio must be really scared; Clemson and Hans are doing a great job. Then just as be planned the lights turned off when Savio called into the room, and we waited a couple seconds then the lights flickered again.

I heard savior talking to himself as the lights flickers five more times. Then thought 'Im up now' smiling to myself. I slowly got on my hands a knees and jumped at my little brother, trying to make him scream. But he wouldn't instead he hit me hard on the head with a baseball bat and I fell back nocking over some of his comics. Rubbing my head I heard his scream. I laughed knowing I have won this round.

Clemson truned on the lights as Savio yelled at me.

**Normal.**

"Guys!" Savio yelled shocked that his friend had helped Dino. " How could you?"

"That doesn't matter," I said before any of them to answer." What matters is I won this round." Walking to the kitchen I put a bat stick on a chart we keep to see who wins under the date.

" Just you wait, soon there will be a spider stick on there" Savio said. I rolled my eyes" Right…"

**Savio: How could you make me so chicken?**

**It's just a story. *Whispers* but he really is that chicken.**

**Savio: Just you wait I will scary you!**

**Right.. Ok for those of you who don't get the sticker thing the bat means I won that day and the spider means Savio won.**

**Savio and this year there will be more spiders than bats!**

**I'll like to see**


	2. The Scream

**Savio: I'm so going to get you back!**

**Im so scaried!**

**Savio: But that was…**

**Savio! We're live**

**Savio: Oh..**

**Sorry I just scaried Savio again with the help of Caroongirl! SO he's mad now.**

**Savio: YES I AM!**

**Whatever. Ok Enjoy.**

Savio's POV:

I looked at the bag I brought in early. It wouldn't work. I need something scary, really scary. Pacing (OR slithering) around my room I stared brainstorming ideas on how to scary Dino. " I got it!" I told myself just as Dino called me down for dinner.

My POV:

I was surpired when Savio said we was tried after dinner and went straight to bed. So after I cleaned up the kitchen I went up to my room to read. When I past Savio's room I heard him talking on the phone to one of his friends.

" I probley should but this book down." I said with sigh I was in the middle of rereading _Inkheart _ by Cornella Funke but I knew I had to stop reading snice it was mid night.

I got up and truned off the lights but the second I did. I heard a scream. "DINO! HELP!"

"SAVIO!" I yelled and rushed down the hallway to Savio's room where I yanked open the door. To find an empty room. "Savio?! I yelled again tearing apart his room at any spot he could hide make it a mess.( Even though it was already and huge mess)

When the room was a totally rearaged I could tell he was gone. Freacking out I rushed to the phone, I had to call some one.

**Sorry it's short. Blame writers block.**

**Savio: So now I cant get you back great!  
The story isn't over yet Savio.**


End file.
